nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Mater and the Ghostlight/Transcript
The way the transcript of 's Adventures of Mater and the Ghostlight goes. (The logos and title card show as "Behind the Clouds" begins to play. The screen shows on Halloween Night with a view of Radiator Springs on the part of the road between Radiator Springs Curios and Flo's V8 Cafe toward the courthouse, then it shows Red watering pots of flowers. As he is about to water the third pot, it moves away slightly. Red feels confused about this, and the pot moves again, then the screen shows Mater chuckling and hiding beside the courthouse as he pulls the flowers away from Red with his hook. Then it shows Guido finishing his and Luigi's model of the Coliseum made out of tires, called "Luigi's Roman Coliseum of Tires". Luigi and Guido are impressed, but Mater suddenly jumps out from behind the model, causing Luigi and Guido to faint. Next, Sally, are shown inside the Cozy Cone Motel, when one of the cones outside is seen moving. Wondering what is happening, Sally, go over to see, then Mater appears with the cone on top of him, along with two other cones over his buck teeth to represent fangs.) Mater: (cackles) Sally Carrera: (gasps) Mater: (laughs) (Then Mater is shown tiptoeing to a snoring Lizzie.) Mater: Boo! (Lizzie keeps on sleeping.) Mater: (babbles, and exclaims while jumping up and down) (However, Lizzie still does not wake up. Then the screen shows Fillmore taking one of his cans of organic fuel into his building, which Mater then moves one next to the other two and hides. Fillmore comes out, feeling confused as he sees three cans rather than two. After looking around, he takes one back inside. Then he comes back to see a lot of fuel cans in front of him, and moves back inside as Mater laughs.) (Then the screen shows ) (The screen then shows everyone and are gathered around at Flo's V8 Cafe, with Mater nowhere to be seen.) Ramone: I'll have the daily special when you get a chance... Lightning McQueen: Gosh, sure is a nice night. (Then a can hits the ground in the background, being from a pile of cans that are front of what appears to be Mater, as a hook is pointed out.) Sally Carrera: (chuckles) It sure is... a nice night. Lightning McQueen: (chuckles as he sees the pile of cans with the tow hook pointing out) I sure hope Mater isn't waiting around anywhere to scare me, 'cause I'll freak out... (Suddenly, Mater lands beside McQueen and lets out a scream, causing McQueen to freak out and knock over the pile of cans, revealing that it was actually a sign for Mater's building that was behind.) Mater: (laughs) Doc Hudson: (laughs) If only you moved that fast on the race track. Mater: Oh, buddy! Ha-ha! You look like you just seen... the Ghostlight! Sheriff: Mater! Don't mock the Ghostlight! Thomas: Huh? Lightning McQueen: What is the Ghostlight? (The record scratches to a stop as the other Radiator Springs residents get shocked, and Fillmore, Red and Lizzie eventually reverse for Sheriff to move forward.) Sheriff: The Ghostlight is a glowing orb of blue translucent light that haunts these very parts. Mater: (to McQueen and Team Equesodor) Nah, don't be too scared, buddy, fellas, it ain't real. Sheriff: (yells) It is real! (Everyone then gets shocked as a chime is heard.) Sheriff: It all started on a Halloween Night like this very Halloween Night. The song dogs were wailin' at the moon off Cadillac Range while the summer wind blew hot like the breath of Zozobra. A young couple was headed down this very stretch of the mother road when they spotted an unnatural blue glow...and all that was left were two out-of-state license plates. So remember, the one thing that angers the Ghostlight more than anything else is the sound of clanking metal. (Then Mater shakes, causing his metal body to clank. He then gasps as he notices this, and groans as he then tries to keep his front still. But then his back shakes, making him gasp, and he tries to keep it still by putting his hook on it, straining. Then the cover of his air filter start clanking, and Mater gasps and tries to keep it still as well.) Spike the Dragon: Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer: Well, I think this would also be confusing for humans, because we too are not made of metal, and our bodies do not clank. Exactly. Same for us animals too Sheriff: As you head home tonight, keep an eye out. The Ghostlight could be anywhere. Well, good night. (suddenly drives off) Sally Carrera: Whew! I'm bushed. Good night! Everyone else and rest of Team Equesodor: Good night! (all except Mater, leave for their homes, turning off the neon lights, with Flo's V8 Cafe's lights still on) Mater: Uh... Good night. (Flo's V8 Cafe's lights suddenly turn off. Mater is then shown driving back to his home, along with , all feeling scared as Mater sings "Behind the Clouds" to try calm himself and his friends down.) Mater: ♪ Behind the clouds ♪ The sun is shinin' ♪ Believe me even though ♪ You can't quite make it out... ♪ (Suddenly, the sound of clank is heard, and Mater gasps as he sees a silhouette of what appears to be a monster eating a tow truck. He shines his headlight at it, which turns out to be only parts in the form of a monster with Mater's business sign behind it.) (Mater then reverses back to his house while shaking, before his headlight comes off, with the glass shattering.) Mater: Ah! (Mater then presses a button to close the door, but it then falls down. Suddenly, Mater notices a yellow light.) Mater: (gasps) Oh, no, it's the Ghostlight! (reverses as the light comes towards him) Ghostlight, I respect thee! Return from where ye came! (The light then turns out to be a firefly, who notices Mater in front of it, and flies away.) Mater: (chuckling) Oh, it's just a lightnin' bug. Mater: The Ghostlight ain't yeller, anyhow. Sheriff said the Ghostlight is blue... (Suddenly, a blue light shines straight behind Mater, who then looks into his wing mirror to see it, which looks like the Ghostlight. The screen then suddenly zooms in on him from the entrance of his building.) Mater: (gasps) THE GHOSTLIGHT! (screams as he quickly drives away, with the blue light following him) AAAAAHHH!!! AAAHHH! AAH! AAAAAHH!! (Mater drives and the others all ran along the main road, as the screen shows McQueen and Guido appearing, grinning and doing a high-five.) Mater: AAAHH! AAH (The screen then reveals that it is only a lamp put on Mater's hook, which Mater, are all unaware of.) Mater: The Ghostlight's right behind us! Aah! (stops, which his hook moves in front of him) Now it's in front of us! (drives backwards) It's right on our tail! (He and the others run and drive past McQueen, Sally, Luigi, Guido and the rest of Team Equesodor) Thomas: (laughs) He and the others don't know it's all just a prank. Twilight Sparkle: That'll pay them back for playing all those pranks on us. Mater: (driving through the tractors' field) Aaaaaaah! Tractors: Whoa! (begin to tip) Moo! Frank: (gets woken up by Mater driving past) Huh? Mater: (driving around Willy's Butte) Aaahh! Aaaahh!! Aah! (moves his body left at the final bend, and screams in slow motion as he has his tires turned right) (as he and the others drive and run past everyone) The Ghostlight's gonna eat us! Ramone: (leaves) Uh, let me know how it turns out. Mater: (eventually getting tired) Ghostlight's gonna...strip my parts and sell 'em on the computer auction Web site. Mater: (gets up, then realizes something, and moves his hook in front of him to see the lamp) Hey, wait a minute. Everyone else: (all laugh) Lightning McQueen: Gotcha! (laughs) Very funny! Mater: Shoot, I knowed this was a joke the whole time! (laughs) No you didn't! Dash: More like you did not... Bash: ...'cause you got scared. Ferdinand: That's right. Mater: No, really, I do know! Vinnie Terrio: (laughs) Oh, We knew that it was a prank all along, didn't we Sunil? Sunil Nevla: (giggling) Of course, we were only hoping to provide some healthy playtime by initiating a wave of invasion paranoia. Pinkie Pie: Who knew? Sheriff: (to Mater) You see, son, the only thing to be scared of out here is your imagination. Doc Hudson: Yup. That and, of course, the Screamin' Banshee. Well, good night! (quickly drives away) Everyone else and Team Equesodor: Good night! (all run and drive off in the distance, with the street lamps turning off) Mater: The Screamin' what? (begins to shake again) (The credits then show, as "I Wanna Scare Myself" plays. After the credits, a post-credits scene is shown, where the Screamin' Banshee appears behind Mater, .) Screamin' Banshee: (growls) Mater: (turns around and gasps, not realizing it is actually the Banshee) You better run. They say there's a Banshee out here somewhere tonight, but we ain't seen him yet. Good night. (drives away) Screamin' Banshee: Huh? Category:Transcripts